


Egészségedre!

by second_skin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hangover, Hint Fic (25 Words or Less), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The only way I can write a foursome is to do it as a hint fic (25 words or less). This is inspired by fengirl88's completely delicious and intoxicating <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/180663">Barack,</a> so please read that and her whole series.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egészségedre!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/gifts).



John woke when he heard Lestrade dressing.

Handing over the camera, he whispered, "Destroy the evidence?"

Lestrade nodded, stepping over naked Holmeses.

_Fucking apricot brandy._

__

 


End file.
